High School Bump
by digssoil
Summary: What would be the story if Brennan and Booth had met in high school! Tribute to 3x07...I clearly suck at summaries, but hey I love Bones!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! As I have mention in my preview fanfic, I'm not a good writer, not at all. And English is not my native tongue, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes……but anyways thanks for even having the time to read this, really, thanks.

The story is about how would it have been, if Bones and Booth had met in high school. Tribute to Bones 3x07, boy in the time capsule…

Bones is not mine (I wish),

Okay this goes to tribute to the latest episode of Bones, The Santa in the Slush, where there is to be a kiss)

The day took place in the time when side ponytails where in style, when 3-D images where only dreams in the geek's eye, when high school ruled most of our life and hormones ruled the rest.

Temperance Brennan rested in her bed at 5:10 am, she kept looking side to side, impatient. It was the first day of the new school year, she was excited to see who where going to be her new teachers, excited to see her new courses and mostly excited because that was going to be the year she'll be attending the same school as Russ, her brother. Now everybody will know she was Russ's little sister. She finally made up her mind and stood up, she dressed and sneaking into her mother's room, she borrowed the dolphin belt buckle. She was down before anyone.

"Tempe, is that you?" Max was going down the stairs, he held a cup of coffee in one hand and with the other he was holding the paper.

"Yes I believe so, good morning dad" She got closed to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Temperance is to soon in the morning, school doesn't start in another hour and half" he knew the answer, she did that every first day of school, she would wake up before anyone, make up her books, dress and burrow some item of her mother's.

"Dad, is the first day of school, that means I'm going to meet new teachers, and I'm going to take new courses, maybe this year I can take one that actually presents to me as a challenge" Yes, Temperance was always ahead in her class, so most of school seemed as easy as if being designed for a five year old. Well at least to her.

"If you say so" Max smiled and went to the top floor of the house.

An hour passed. Now everybody was up and ready to go, well Russ was still a little sleepy, but nothing that seeing your friends can't fix.

Christine Brennan was hugging Tempe very tightly

"Mom I'm going to be okay" Temperance wiggled herself out of her mother's grip

"I know , I know, but I'm your mother and you are my child, so this is the way its going to be, always" Christine smiled, and so did Tempe.

"Thanks mom"

"Hey Tempe, I got a surprise for you" Russ was fighting to keep his eyes open, while he "combed" his hair with his own hands. He wore faded jeans, and a really really cool leather jacket.

"What?" Tempe's face lighted up as a candle would in the middle of the dark

"I'm driving us to school, c'mon kiddo, your driving with the big R" He pulled the keys out of his jacket, and swung them over Temperance nose

"That is so awesome" She hugged both her parents, and hurried to the garage, she was inside the car before Russ could even open the driver's seat.

They drove all the way with high radio music, windows down, Russ kept looking over at Tempe's seat, she sang and laughed all the way, but Russ knew that would end as soon as they got to school, Temperance was not that social nor outgoing. Well at least not at doing friends.

They arrived at school, and the campus could easily be mistaken with a zoo. Every kind of teenager was there, jocks, nerds, Goth kids, mean girls…but everyone froze as Russ parked in one of the closest spot. The crowed quickly got closer to them, every body was happy to see them, well at least see Russ.

Temperance got lost in between the crowd, so she decided to get into the building as quickly as possible. It was as if she had been transported to a new galaxy, the noise in the endless halls was none, rows of lockers where firmly positioned against the walls and what would seemed as a scary place for anyone else, was the safest place she could think of.

She walked the halls, squinting on every detail in the inner walls, the classrooms, the posters even the floor tiles where of her interest. Same old Tempe, squinting everything. She was still examining the interesting print of the tiles on the floor, she turned left. Then suddenly her body was thrown backwards by some other body on movement.

"Watch out!" The other body spoke first.

"You watch out, you where right on my way!" Not even Temperance knew where her sudden temperament and courage had emerged, she didn't care who the other person was, she just wasn't happy that it was in her way.

"What are you talking about, you where clearly in my way besides…" He was completely shut as he saw with whom he had bumped with. She was still recollecting her books, but just as her face looked at him, he was lost in her eyes and very beautiful structure. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail 'normal one by the way' and that let him see her porcelain skin and delicate features, even though it was obvious that she was seriously pissed.

He cleared his throat and continued " I'm sorry it was my fault, I should have…" He was again interrupted, but this time by her

"Yeah you should have!" She looked directly at his face, thing that she didn't do often. He was giving her was seemed as a 'charm smile' of some kind, she froze at his stare.

"Seeley Booth" She read aloud, "Oh sorry"

"Hi, yep, just as my name tag says" He reached to salute her hand "My name is Seeley Booth"

Temperance stood still her eyes where wandering in his, it seemed as if years had passed before she let out her hand "I'm…"

RUNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The school bell rang, and the crowd send them both flying into different directions.

Please review, I would love to continue the story but I need to know your thoughts first.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thanks for the review, those are really helpful. I want to give a special thank you to: Awahili , who reminded me of the name of Brennan's father, thank you!

It was already three classes into the day, and she had no more encounters with the mystery guy with whom she bump in with. Her courses where the usual, very advanced for a teenager, but not for her. There was one class that Tempe took with the others, anatomy. The school board couldn't afford the teacher for the advance course, so Tempe was stuck with the average challenge and in her favorite subject!

The classroom started to get fuller, students started to enter, well they where forced in but either way they where there, students got into one of the lab tables. Each teenager paired up with people they knew or considered friends. Tempe was left alone in the last table in the room.

She didn't care, she wanted to pay attention, and she wanted to learn. 15 minutes had passed through the class, when the principal appear on the door; she said something Temperance didn't hear. She was much into her anatomy book, but that last glimpse she caught was "….so welcome your new class mate"

Tempe looked up just slightly, but her jaw dropped as she saw who that new student was. The same name tag, the same dark brown eyes and the same charm smile with who she bumped into.

Seeley Booth seemed so relaxed; he walked through the tables as if he had studied there all his life, with much confidence. The girls turned bright red as he flashed them a smile, even the teacher found him somehow attractive.

"Can I seat here?" Temperance was still with her mouth dry.

"Don't let the flies get inside there" Seeley was pointing at her open mouth while snoring.

"Wait, what?..yeah you can seat here"

Seeley took her word, and sat beside her.

Tempe redirected her eyes to the board and teacher. And Seeley redirected his eyes to her notes, he did a little laugh as he saw the sheet in which the notebook was open, anyone would've laughed. Tempe had all her notes in order, but at the corner of the sheet where little drawings, on the right top corner was one of Smurfette, though not an art piece it was fairly respectable and on the bottom corner where skulls with funny faces, if he didn't know so little about anatomy he would have sworn one of those skulls could easily pass as his.

"Nice drawings, like Smurfette huh?" Seeley knew that would turned her bright red, but it didn't.

"Yes I do" And with a cold answer she closed her notebook.

Seeley raised his arms in an 'I surrender' pose' '_Any other girl would've tried to flirt with me, what's her problem?_' He taught to himself, whatever this girl had he was curious to know.

Bump! Bump! Bump!

The teacher was calling for the student's attention while she stomped the eraser to the wall.

"Okay listen up students" She picked up the anatomy book "You'll have to work in teams, so get closer to your lab partner, next you will have to name at least 10 bones in the skeleton that is drawn in your book" She turned around in a sign to encourage the students to work.

Seeley smiled as he turned to look at Tempe.

"Why are you smiling, you found something amusing?" She clearly didn't grasp the whole flirting idea.

Seeley almost choked as he found out his flirting skills didn't work with this gal "Um, nothing at all, lets get to work"

They opened the book, and Tempe had already named 16 bones in the human skeleton.

"Easy downy, where do you get the names, you are not even turning the pages"

She looked up at him, "Well, I know them, actually I know 206 of them" There was no arrogance in her voice, just facts.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am" Tempe smiled as she noticed the face of impression in Seeley.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Seeley's eyes started to close, the class was very boring, and Temperance did all the work

"Hey, do you know any bone?" Temperance gave him a little push to wake him up

"Hey..?" She tried again

Seeley started to move "What?" He yawned "I don't know Bones"

"Did you call me bones? That's not my name" Brennan straighten up

"Oh sorry, I must have gotten confused, but anyways that's your fault, you never gave me your name"

"Temperance Brennan" she looked at the clock, and noticing that the class was almost over, she started to pack her books

"Are you sure you don't prefer being called Bones?" He said that in a mocking tone

RUNNNNGGGG!!! The class had ended,

"No I don't!" She left faster than anyone on the room

Seeley just had the chance to gather his things, as he went running after her

"Hey, Hey wait, Bones!" He cursed himself "I mean, Temperance!"

She stopped, and send him crashing against her back.

"What?"

'_Okay Seeley relax, yes she is a little straight forward, but nothing you cant manage'_

"Umm, do you mind eating lunch together" He scratched the back of his neck_, 'this girl makes me so nervous, what's the deal!"_

Tempe turned away and started to walk away from him, "And yes, I do mind" And with that, she disappeared in between the halls.

Seeley's ego descended to the lowest grounds, but he still manage to reply to her rejection "Will see about that Bones!"

He waited for her to return but he only heard "Don't call me Bones!!"

I'm really enjoying writing this Fic

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME TIPS, THEY REALLY HELP…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm enjoying writing this ;)

Dedicated to the beautiful episode that is to premier on November 27, squeal, I'm so excited!!

* * *

The school day ended, and there was no more bumping into each other.

Temperance waited next to Russ's car, she waited, and then waited some more. He never showed up, so she started walking home, she knew Ohio as the palm of her hand, even though she didn't went out much. Half way through, Russ reached her in the car. He parked just in front of her, and made her hand gesture inviting her a ride home.

Tempe climbed into the car; she was quiet for about five minutes before she turned to see Russ, it was weird for her not listening to his brother's voice while driving,

"Russ today-" She tilled her head to see Russ in the face "Russ what the hell happened to you?!"

Russ's face was practically destroyed; he had bad bruises in his left eye and a cut on the lip that looked as if it where never to stop bleeding.

Russ ignored the question and instead he increased the grip on the steering wheel.

"Russ!"

"Russ!" Tempe punched his arm to gain his attention

"Ow, don't you see I'm hurt" Russ

"Oh sorry" It was amazing to see how quickly Tempe changed from 'angry Tempe' to 'totally rational Tempe'

"Look I got into a stupid fight with some new guy" Russ got into the garage.

'_What? Could it be him, no, stop it Temperance, be rational, __and don't jump to conclusions'_ she taught as he explain to her why he lost.

"….it was unfair, I was distracted!"

"Russ, first of all, you should've not gotten into a fight" Brennan unbuckled the seatbelt "Actually, why did you get into a fight?"

Russ opened the door of the car, and both of them got out.

"Well, Um, you know Casey right?"

"No, I don't"

"C'mon Tempe, she is my girlfriend, I've talked about her before"

"Sorry I don't remember"

"Well she was hitting on this new guy, for some reason girls found him attractive" Russ opened the cooler that was right there on the garage, took a piece of meat and placed it on top of his bleeding eye.

"You know Tempe, I'm done with Casey, but not until I destroy the new guy's face" He slapped the garage door, and in a second they found themselves on the kitchen

"Russ, c'mon you are not a criminal, you are not about to fight for something that stupid" Temperance was almost certain of who Russ wanted to beat up, she didn't knew why, but she wanted to protect Seeley.

"Just stay away from me tomorrow!" He realized the words that had just come out of his mouth "I mean it, is for your own good Tempe"

Temperance nodded, and went up to her room.

A knock coming from her door distracted her attention from the books on top of her bed.

"Hey Mom"

Christine Brennan was as always, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie, are you going to go with Russ to the party he's been excited about?" Christine and Mathew always encourage Temperance to be more outgoing, they would let her go to parties if Russ went, but she never did.

"Not this time, I have homework"

"No you don't" She knew her well

"Okay I don't, but I don't want to go" Tempe stood up from her bed, and sat on the couch that was placed just besides the window.

"Tempe, you should go, it's a new cycle in your life, maybe you will make friends, and they could come over and you ca.." She was interrupted by Tempe's sudden respond

"Okay I'll go!"

Christine let out a squeal

Tempe raised a finger "But if I want to leave early, promise you'll come for me"

"Always darling, always" She kissed her daughter's forehead and left.

Tempe's body shiver by the fear of attending a high school party, her inner girl suddenly came out _'what should I wear?'_

It took her about an hour to get ready

There they where back in the garage. Russ with the same leather jacket and faded jeans, Tempe however had changed into black leggings, a long aqua blouse, high heels shoes, heavy beads surrounded her neck, she wore dark eyeliner and her hair was down in curls. Christine had helped her get ready; she looked like a girl out of a Madonna's music video.

Russ was not happy with Tempe attending the party, but seeing her sister getting ready for one, made him feel proud and also a little over protective.

"Okay listen up, Tempe stay by my sight, if I nod that means you should leave, you know if I get lucky with Marie" He blinked an eye.

"Aren't you seeing Casey right now?"

"Yeah, but I mean she was flirting with the new guy, I can play her game" He laughed and got into the car

Temperance let out a sight _'this is going to be a long night'_

The neighborhood in where the party was going to be was totally blocked by teenagers. Most of them looked highly intoxicated.

Russ parked a block away, as they walk to the party the music increased and so did the laughter of the other people there.

Temperance walked just behind Russ, and Russ gave horrible eye-stares to the guys who where eye balling Tempe. She looked great, guys who took the same classes as hers but didn't know who she was, where all over her. She was a hit.

They entered the house, and Russ was quickly in the middle of a big circle of the popular guys. They talked, yelled and laughed. Temperance just admired the culture.

Before they even had thirty minutes into the party, she received the nod.

'_Okay time to go'_ Tempe taught about calling her parents, but they would have been hard on Russ, and that was the last thing she wanted, so instead she walked a block away from the party.

The noise was almost gone, but you could still hear slightly the rhythm of the songs. She cleaned the pavement with her heals and sat down on the sidewalk. She knew that was going to happen, Russ would get all excited and forget her, it was not that he was a bad brother, but he was a teenager, that's normal.

In time to time, some young couple passed in front of her, the normal profile was a guy with a beer holding a girl by the waist while she laughed aloud.

She heard the sound of something kicking something. She tried to imagine what it was but couldn't quite get it. The sound came for around the block, she tried to convince herself not to go and see, but her squintish personality insisted. She got up and started walking, carefully, so her heals wouldn't make sound and that they wouldn't scare whatever it was that made the sound.

She made the turn, and saw a shadow throwing some kind of ball to the nearest tree, then catching it again.

She tired to focus the image, but couldn't _'Tempe walk away, maybe he's drunk, no, but that kind of coordination wouldn't be possible if he was to be intoxicated'_

She walked a little more, and then the sound stopped. He had spotted her.

"Who is that?" The guy walked towards Tempe.

"Me" Tempe walked towards him.

The guy was Seeley Booth, his hair was up in a mess, his jeans seemed worn away, and his tee read 'Cop potential'

Seeley also recognized Tempe, though her different style, but he would have spotted those eyes anywhere.

"You know, that's why you get nicknames, you never give your actual name bones" He threw the blue ball to the air and caught it with the other.

"It's you" She turned away, even though she didn't want to.

He reached her, "Hey, Hey, wait" She turned to face him

"What?"

"First of all, tell me why you are not at the party" His marked each statement with a finger " Second, tell me why are you always on a rush" "And third, tell me why you always ignore me or walk away" He dropped his hands "Just three easy questions and I'll leave you alone"

"Technically they are four"

"Hmm, you are a real piece of work, huh?" He looked her down and up again_, 'Man she is hot!'_

"I don't know what that means" She sat down on the pavement just below the tree "But I will answer you, and that way you'll leave me alone"

He agreed and sat down beside her

"My brother was supposed to take care of me, but his out with some girl, so I'm here, besides I don't like parties, so I prefer just sitting, ALONE!" She emphasized her last word, but the only thing he could think about was how sexy her voice sounded when mad.

"The second question I don't know how to answer, and the third one, well I don't know, I don't know you, and what you expect?!" She got up and started walking away.

"What do I expect?!" He screamed "Now that you asked, well now I have to answer you" He smiled at her, she let out a sigh. Seeley knew how to keep her talking but he had to admit, that it wasn't easy,

"Listen up Bones, when people want to get to know people, they talked to them, I want to get to know you" They where silent for about was seemed eternity

"You look very nice today" It was his best attempt to break the silence.

"Thank you" Her voice had lowered.

He grabbed a hanky form his pocket, and being very delicate, he started to take the makeup off from her face.

"What are you doing?" Tempe placed her hand in front of her as a defense.

"Easy, I'm just taking your makeup away"

"But you said it looked good"

Seeley let out a little laugh "I did, didn't I?, Well yeah you are the most beautiful girl I've seen since I arrived to Ohio, and I knew that since the moment I bumped into you, and you were not wearing this much makeup then" He continued, her natural features where returning to her face.

"You look more beautiful just being you" He gave her a shy smile

She smiled back at his compliment "Thank you"

He kept her hand on her cheek for what seemed to be a very long time, there faces where now millimeters apart, and the heartbeats could hear one another.

The silence was interrupted by a crowd of guys running to where they stood. Seeley and Tempe got back to reality. One of the guys got closer to Seeley.

"Hey man, c'mon, I want you to meet some girls"-he started to pull Seeley away from where he stood, and back to the party-"They where begging me to introduce you to them"

Seeley looked back a Tempe she was walking toward the opposite _end_ of where he was.

'_Bones!, my Bones, yep now I blew it'_ He taught.

'_Seeley, Hm, Get it Tempe, he is one of __those__ guys'_ She taught, as she disappear into the neighboorhood

Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took so long, I got distracted because I started writing other stories hehe...(Embarrass me)

Hope you guys enjoy it..please be kind and review

The next day was a school day, Tempe's head was hurting and her timing for getting ready was a little more than usual.

She made it just in time to say goodbye to her parents and got a ride to school with Russ, the previous night events where never discussed.

They arrived to school, and each one took to different ways, Russ stayed with his friends outside and Brennan got into the building first than anyone else. Her normal routine would be wander the halls, squinting every detail. But today she felt without that desire to examine everything, she tried to force her mind to believe it wasn't because of that guy, the guy who blew her away with just one touch, the one who made her feel so relax but at the same time so nervous and anxious, just because of that guy.

She continued walking, not staring at nothing in particular. She was getting the books from her bag, when she noticed something was different with her locker.

"What..?" She said in a low voice, forgetting that she was the only one there.

Brainy smurf was tied up to the locker's door. She smiled at the little plastic doll. She took it off of the locker and some little paper fell to the floor, she picked it up and read it _'Hey Bones, I know you wanted smurffete, but she's stupid shallow smurf who only has her looks, you have your looks and everything else'_ She smiled at the paper

"So you like it, huh?" The manly voice threw her back to earth

She knew who it was before even looking at him "You just gave me this to charm me, so I could forgive you for yesterday's incident" She said as if bickering was becoming a contest

"No I didn't" He said with much confidence as he got closer to her

"Yes you did" Her back was pressed to the door of her locker, his arms where over her shoulders leaving her only space to breath

"Well, did it work?" He had lowered his voice, making her body shiver

"No"

"You know Bones, you are not an easy girl to charm" He got closer, almost millimeters away from her mouth

"Don't call me Bones" She tilled her head back, so it was touching the metal door, Seeley straighten himself, so he could have the height advantage

"Bones" He got closer "Bones" closer "Bones" He now could feel her breath into his face "Bo.." He was interrupted by the lips he'd been dying to taste. Seeley got deeper into the kiss, pushing her just slightly more to the lockers, Tempe grabbed Seeley's jacket, pushing him down so it was easier for her to kiss him more. They separated because of the need of air

"Bones, that was…" He had a big smile on, his lips where swollen and his pulse had risen up considerably "amazing"

He went in for another kiss, but she turned away her mouth "Don't call me Bones" She smiled back at him, her lips also where swollen and her pulse was the same as Seeley's, after giving her statement, she kiss him back

"What the hell!" The both turned to see who had caught them making out in the middle of the hall. The whole school was there, and the voice who had yelled was from Russ

"Russ" Tempe tried to yell back, but her lips didn't help her much

Russ started walking to where they stood, each foot step sounding loud, full with anger. Seeley first response was to cover Tempe; he placed his body in front of hers, spreading his arms to protect her of anything.

"Temperance what are you doing with this punk!" He was getting closer

"He's you boyfriend?" Seeley looked back directing his question to the girl whom he was covering

"No!" She waited, knowing the news would probably freak him out more "He's my brother"

Seeley swallowed hard, he had two options. He could run and free himself from the fight, or he could stay with Tempe even though he was going to get beaten up. He chose the second one, he was not about to leave Tempe again

"Run!" She slapped him in the arm

"No"

"Seeley Run!"

"I'm not leaving you again, okay Bo.." He was interrupted, his body had been lifted from the floor, and was placed to one of the walls, Tempe tried to get in, but the crowd quickly surrounded the two guys. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Russ made the first punch, hitting with his fist Seeley's jaw. Seeley tried to return the hit, but one of Russ's friends got into the fight too, he held Seeley's body from the back, giving Russ plenty of time to beat him up. Seeley got free by hitting the other's guy face, he quickly backed out. Seeley was not going to give up, not in front of Tempe.

Temperance noticed how the fight was going, of course she loved his brother but she had feelings for Seeley too, she didn't knew what those where, but she had them. She made her decision, and got herself into the crowd, she followed the fight with her feet

"Stay down!" She was running side to side, trying to get him to listen to her

"He can't extend his arm, and he lacks range of motion in his quadratus laborum!" She was yelling bones stuff, and Seeley didn't grasp a thing

"What?" He asked in between heavy breaths

"His lower back, above his right kidney, hit him there!"

Seeley was pushed by Russ, he quickly recovered, doing just as Tempe had mentioned. Four fast punches to the lower back, Russ's body swung side to side, Seeley used that as an opportunity to give him his signature move, sending Russ straight to the floor.

The crowd went silent.

Brennan got closer to where the two stood, she looked at Seeley then back at his brother whose face was facing the floor

"YOU THREE, MY OFFICE NOW!" Mrs. Peterson yelled to them before picking up Russ from the floor, and pushing him to where her office was located

"Me?" Brennan used her index finger indicating herself

"Of course Miss. Brennan, guess you are joining the family business" Mrs. Peterson looked at Russ and sighed

* * *

"So, anyone care to explain what happened?" Mrs. Peterson had her elbows over her desk, and her glasses where sliding to the middle of her nose 

Nobody spoke, Russ was looking up to the ceiling, with a napkin preventing the blood from his nose to flow again. Seeley was looking down at his hands. Temperance was looking directly into the eyes of Mr. Peterson, Tempe was not the kind of girl who got easily scared

"Well I see, Russ another stain on your academic career, Seeley I knew you where trouble from the start" She looked at Tempe "As for you Mrs. Brennan, you should consider canceling that application for Harvard, because this will go on your record, shame on you"

Temperance's eyes got teary, she had fought all those years to keep a clean record, so she could be accepted into one of best universities so she could become a forensic anthropologist, but now everything was ruined.

Mrs. Peterson rose from her seat "We will get in contact with your par.." She was interrupted

"Temperance had nothing to do with this" Seeley rose from his seat "She doesn't deserve to be punish for something she didn't do"

Tempe had dried the corners of her eyes, and was looking intensely at the scene. Russ had tilled his head down so he could pay attention on what was happening

"Please continue Mr. Booth"

"It was my fault completely" He said looking very convincing

"And Russ, did he participate?"

Seeley looked back at Russ, who was sitting on the chair beside him "No, he didn't"

Russ's body jerked, he looked at Tempe, who had the same amazed face as he had

"I guess, the Brennan's are dismissed, sorry for the inconvenience"

Russ stood and left, Temperance couldn't get herself to move, she wanted to stay she wanted to take the blame as well "Miss. Brennan I said you are dismissed" With that order, Temperance left the principal's office

After long two hours, Seeley was free from the principal. The rumors in school had started but one of them was true. Seeley was expelled.

Temperance had been hiding under one of the trees on the front yard of the school, could it be, that someone care that much about her, to take such blame

When the rumor got to Russ, he knew he had to make a decision, he needed to make things right, for her sister.

* * *

"Hey Bones" Seeley was sitting next to her under the tree 

"Is it true?" She was had tears flowing down her cheeks "That you where expelled"

"Hey, hey don't cry" He put his hand over hers

"Seeley you took the blame for me and Russ, that's not good, we both know it wasn't your fault"

"No, Temperance" He said with a smile

"What? But I thought.."

He kissed her slightly, barely brushing his lips with hers "Your brother is pretty cool after all"

"And suddenly you agree?" She was still dizzy from the almost invisible kiss

"He's now talking with the principal, he took the blame" Seeley wasn't sure, if Tempe was going to stand up and run, or stand up and beat the hell out of him. But the response was the one he never imagined. She cupped his face, and kissed him hard. It took him time, but he then got in timing with the kiss

"Hey Hey!" Russ was standing in front of them "That's my sister you are kissing"

"Man what happened?" Seeley was up, and was lending a hand to Tempe so she could get up too, of course she ignored, and got up using her own force

"I got expelled" Russ laughed

"Russ!" Temperance slapped him on the chest "What are you going to do?"

"Ow! Well I've always been into cars, so probably get into mechanics stuff" He spoke freely without any fear of the future

"Thanks Russ" Seeley offered a handshake and he took it

"You take care of her" Russ pointed to Tempe

"Don't talk about me, as if I'm some kind of object"

The both guys laughed

Seeley put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, moving slowly to her mouth

"Hey buddy, don't forget I'm his brother, you make another move like that when I'm around and I'll break your face" Russ said playfully

"Okay" Booth agreed whipping his lips

"Thanks Russ" Temperance was being sincere

"You are welcome sis" He smiled and left

There they stood, staring into each other's eyes

"So Bones, what do you say, want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a charm smile

"Aren't we already that? We are friends and I'm clearly a girl" She said as if she was talking about math or chemistry

He sighed "No Bones I mean, just forget it" He brought her into a kiss

"After that offer, I guess you could be my boyfriend" He smiled into her lips. And she smiled into his.

Hope you enjoyed it...please review

Thanks for reading


End file.
